The contractor shall prepare a plan for the formal evaluation of the artificial heart program of the National Hear, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI). The NHLBI study will objectively identify the scope and content of the topics and issues that should be addressed and the related tasks required for a full scale evaluation of the program. The plan shall be delivered to the NHLBI on or before October 6, 1989.